


evol love

by nautilidaes



Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D), Toonkind D&D
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilidaes/pseuds/nautilidaes
Summary: even villains had their days off
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Silvester Sharpe/Eddie Rowan
Kudos: 1





	evol love

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing fluff for characters nobody really cares about? its more likely thank you think.

the little apartment they lived in was cozy enough.

it had to be; they were both perfectionists in their own special way. silvester wanted everything spotless, organized, stacked and ready to grab. he was always on the run, that one.

eddie much preferred sprawling not-quite messes. his system of cleaning worked for him (and him alone) and he liked it that way.

but after enough years living together, the general give and take, push and pull of such a relationship leads to compromises and changed minds.

its a cold day in toontown, and still early morning at that. the main balcony faces directly east, allowing any individual to wake with the sun. eddie had threatened the landlord into giving them the spot for half the usual rent, which wasn't much to begin with.

he sips his coffee, waiting for when his husband will come stumbling out of the bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes and complaining about anything and everything possible.

its much closer to mid-morning when such a thing happens, though eddie wonders if the only reason silvester actually got up was due to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked in the kitchen.

it wasn't the best breakfast ever. he wasn't a professional chef, never trained, just fumbled around while things clicked in his brain. but it was tasty nonetheless, and both men sat in domestic silence, enjoying each others company.

"i'm going down to the financial district," eddie states simply. 

"what for?"

"oh, you know. just setting up things for your next big plan. meeting under-performing assets, breaking a few noses, committing several forms of government fraud, the like."

"well, stay safe. it'd be a mess finding a goon to replace you." 

"ah, you couldn't replace me. i'm one of the only people who can stand your bullshit for longer than five minutes."

"you got me there."

if it weren't for eddies understanding of silvesters tics, he'd have thought sil was serious. but there was the slightest hint of a joking grin, the eye contact they shared between the two.

eddie breaks into a raucous laugh that echoes around the walls- and immediately covers his mouth. he didn't like doing things so loudly. silvester gives him a look, and the serious behavior act drops as they both dissolve into hysterical giggles.

love makes things funny to some people, and stupid to others.

eddie loves silvester, and he knows that silvester loves him. 

and at the end of the day, the little apartment they lived in was cozy enough.


End file.
